Különös érzés
by DiaDora97
Summary: Ulquihimét imádom. Nem tudom még, hogy folytatom-e vagy vagy ilyen egyperces lesz, írd meg komiba. Remélem tetszeni fog:) Ha nem, azt is írd le!


Bámultam kifele a kis ablakon a holdfénybe. Ez volt az egyetlen fényforrás ebben a sötét toronyban. Egyszerre annyi mindenkinek ereztem a lélek energiáját, hogy mar alig tudtam követni. Próbáltam főképp Rukiáéra koncentrálni, de a torony ajtajának csikorgása megzavart a koncentrációban.

Anélkül is tudtam, ki lepett be, hogy odanéztem volna, hisz minden nap jött. Minden nap, amikor eljön, meg nagyobb szorongás tört rám, nem elég, hogy egész nap rosszul éreztem magam.

Gyűlöltem ezt az espádát. Mar volt egy fél perce is, hogy bejött, de nem szólt semmit. Csak állt és nézett. Ereztem magamon a tekintetet. A hideg futkosott tőle a hátamon. Nem fordultam meg, gondoltam, úgy hamarabb lelép. De továbbra is csak állt és, biztos voltam benne, hogy bámult.

- Ezt erezted, nőszemély? - szólalt meg hirtelen hűvös hangján, de nem éreztem félelmet.

- Micsodát? - kérdeztem, megfordultam és en is bámultam őt. Amikor bent volt a toronyban, nem tudtam a többiek lélek energiájára összpontosítani. Valószínűleg ő azt gondolta, arra figyelek, és nem rá. Pedig megakadt a szemem rajta. Bármennyire féltem tőle, mégis vonzottak a mely zöld szemei, sötét haja, és izmos, tiszteletet parancsoló teste.

- Az egyik barátod... Elbukott.

Amikor meghallottam, olyan volt mintha a szívem kihagyott volna egy ritmust. A térdeim remegtek, és elszégyelltem magam... Elszégyelltem magam, amiért egy percre is elfeledkeztem a barátaimról, akik miattam voltak ott. Amiért csak egy kis időre is Ulquiorrara figyeltem Ichigóék helyett.

- Melyik? - kérdeztem elfolyó hangon a padlóra rogyva. Torkom összeszorult, es alig kaptam levegőt.

- Az teljesen mindegy... - hűvös hangja marta a szívem, a könnyeim patakokban folytak. Bármelyik lehetett. Chad, Rukia, Ishida, Renji... Vagy akar Kurosaki-kun is...

- Ké... Kérlek! Áruld el! - még magamat is alig hallottam, de a könnyeim és a fojtó szorongás miatt csak motyogni bírtam...

- Az teljesen mindegy... - ismetelte. - Úgyis mindegyik ugyanarra a sorsa jut...

- Nincs igazad. - jelentettem ki, és próbáltam feltápászkodni.

A sötét hajú espada nem szólalt meg, de meg csak változást sem láttam az arcán. Ezért ugyanúgy folytattam.

- Én bízom a barátaimban! - Közben próbáltam a többiek lélek energiáját ellenőrizni. Chadé volt a leggyengébb. Ugyan éreztem még egy kicsit, de tudtam, hogy csak rosszabb lesz. Rájöttem, hogy Ulquiorra igazat mondott. Az egyik barátom meg fog halni.

Nem tudtam parancsolni könnyeimnek. Éreztem, ahogy az arcomon egyre nagyobb cseppek folynak le.

- Bizalom... - szolt Ulquiorra, es közelebb lépett egyel. - Azt hiszed, a bizalom elég ehhez?

Egyre közeledett hozzam, s amikor körül-belül már csak fél méterre volt, a testem bizseregni kezdett. Nem tudtam, hogy miért remegtem annyira a közelségétől, de abban az egyben biztos voltam, hogy nem a félelemtől...

Amit ereztem, leginkább az izgalomhoz tudom hasonlítani.

- Elég... - suttogtam. Felemeltem a fejem, es a szemébe néztem. Tekintetünk összefonódott, és bárhogy is próbáltam, nem tudtam, nem is akartam elnézni...

Ulquiorra felemelte a kezet, es lassan az arcomhoz érintette. Tapintása hűvös volt, de mégis felhevített. Gondolataim össze-vissza cikáztak a fejemben.

Már valahogy nem tudtam Ichigoékra gondolni, pedig mondogattam magamban, hogy most ők a fontosak, rájuk kell összpontosítanom; de a velem foglalkozó espada mégis jobban érdekelt.

Ujjaival picit megsimította az arcom, majd letörölte könnyem. Halványan, egészen halványan láttam valami mást a szemében, amit azelőtt nem... Valami emberit...

- Naiv vagy, nőszemély... - mondta, azzal ellépett tőlem. Magam sem tudom miért, de a megragadtam a csuklóját, ő erre felvonta fel szemöldökét.

Magamnak is szégyelltem bevallani, de vágytam a közelségére. Egy pillanatig azt hittem megüt, de nem így történt. Épp ellenkezőleg. Ujjait rákulcsolta a kezemre, amitől még hevesebb dobogásba kezdett a szívem. Tudtam, hogy le kellene állnunk, de nem akartam. Lehet, hogy a magány miatt csináltam, vagy a tudat miatt, hogy Chad meg fog halni; de mar nem ereztem szorongást Ulquiorra közelében.

Néztem, ahogy az espada erős ujjai rákulcsolódnak az én gyenge, puha kezemre, majd újra a szemébe néztem. Megdöbbentem a látványtól.

Olyan más volt a szeme abban a pillanatban. Mintha nem egy espádáé, hanem egy emberé lettek volna...

Csak néztük egymást, végtelennek tűnő másodperceken keresztül, de Ulquiorra hirtelen elengedte a kezem.

- Elég lesz, nőszemély... - suttogta. - Tudod, hogy ez nem helyes! A parancsot kell követnünk.

Ekkor hátat fordított nekem, és kilepett az ajtón. Egyszer meg visszanézett, de a szeme mar megint ugyanolyan volt mint azelőtt...

- Ulquiorra... - motyogtam, de mar késő volt.

A testem meg mindig bizsergett, az ajkaim reszkettek. Nem értettem miért csináltuk aznap amit csináltunk, de attól a naptól mar akkor ereztem szorongást, ha Ulquiorra nem volt a közelemben...


End file.
